Sexual Frustation
by Cupkyucake
Summary: WonKyu. Siwon. Kyuhyun. Siwon adalah seorang Workaholic. Kyuhyun sedang horny. Well...


Pairing : Siwon X Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance, Smut.

Rating : Yakin M :p

Disclaimer : Siwon punya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun punya Siwon. Menurut lo?

Summary : Siwon seorang _Workaholic_. Kyuhyun Horny. Nah! -_-

_Cupkyucake proudly presents…_

_._

_._

_._

"_**Sexual Frustation"**_

Pagi ini ketika **Kyuhyun **membuka mata, lagi-lagi ia disuguhi pemandangan yang sering membuatnya lupa daratan. Apalagi kalau bukan **Siwon** yang saat ini tengah berganti pakaian setelah mandi. Dengan penuh percaya diri pemuda itu akan keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai handuk berwarna putih yang hanya menutupi area selangkangannya saja. Pemuda itu tidak sadar bahwa ada penonton yang siap menerjangnya begitu tetes-tetes air yang turun dari rambut basahnya mengalir di dada dan perutnya yang _sexy._

Kyuhyun akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mendekati kekasihnya itu. Dia segera membalikkan tubuh Siwon dan membantu pemuda itu memakai kemeja berwarna hitamnya. Kulit Siwon yang putih bersih terlihat sangat kontras dengan kemeja yang dulu ia belikan itu.

"mmm.." Kyuhyun mengendus aroma maskulin yang menguar dari leher Siwon dengan tangan yang masih memasang kancing kemeja itu.

"_You smell good._" Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga kanan Siwon yang masih agak basah dengan suaranya yang khas setiap bangun tidur.

Siwon menyeringai. Ia menangkap bibir Kyuhyun untuk ia lumat sebentar.

"Gosok dulu gigimu!" Ujar Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan melenggang keluar dari kamar itu untuk membuat kopi.

"_Fuck you._" Teriak Kyuhyun pada Siwon sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sepertinya lagi-lagi ia harus bermain sendiri.

oOo

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Dirinya bosan setengah mati. Apalagi dengan liburan panjang seperti ini membuatnya mati kutu. Kalo liburan akan begini jadinya, Kyuhyun tentu akan memilih untuk mendaftar semester pendek atau sekedar mengikuti _camp _di kampus lain. Ya. **Cho Kyuhyun **adalah seorang mahasiswa semester 6 yang sedang menghadapi liburan panjang. Semula pemuda itu akan mengira ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya itu bersama kekasihnya, namun semuanya berantakan ketika Siwon mengatakan ia sedang mengejar sebuah tender. Hal itu berarti Siwon yang harus bekerja non-stop.

Seperti sekarang, Kyuhyun hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk menonton televise atau bermain game di apartemen milik Siwon itu. Sudah hampir lebih dari seminggu juga Siwon sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu lupa bahwa Kyuhyun masih mengalami masa remaja menuju dewasanya dimana ia begitu menikmati seks.

Pemuda bermata coklat itu akhirnya meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak disampingnya. Menekan no. 1 sebelum menekan tombol '_dial'_. Tak lama kemudian terdengar jawaban dari seberang.

"_Yes, baby?_" Suara Siwon terdengar begitu kasual.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada bosan.

"_Wae? Kau sudah merindukanku, hm?" _

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya melirik jam yang tertempel di dinding. Masih jam 3 sore. Tidak mungkin Siwon bisa pulang cepat.

"Aish! Cepat pulang!" Kyuhyun menurunkan sedikit ego-nya dan merengek pada Siwon, dimana hal itu adalah hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya.

Siwon terkekeh mendengarnya. Saat ini pun meskipun ia sempat menjawab telepon dari Kyuhyun, namun mata dan tangannya sama sekali tidak teralih dari laptopnya.

"_Maaf baby, aku harus lembur lagi malam ini. jangan lupa makan, ne?_" suara manis Siwon berlagak seolah-olah pemuda itu tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Tanpa menjawab apa-apa Kyuhyun segera mematikan ponselnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Akhirnya sore itu ia habiskan untuk tidur.

oOo

Malam itu Siwon pulang tepat ketika arah jarum jam menunjuk ke angka 2. Lembur sampai dinihari adalah hal yang biasa baginya sekarang. Meskipun sering ia merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun yang harus ia tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Padahal pemuda itu pasti merindukannya mengingat beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka jarang bertemu karena Kyuhyun yang sibuk kuliah. Kini ketika liburan panjang datang, hal itu bersamaan dengan perusahaan Siwon yang sedang mengejar tender besar. Menjadi CEO yang bertanggung jawab membuat Siwon sedikit kesusahan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

Ketika ia memasuki kamar sambil melepas jas dan dasinya, ia menemukan Kyuhyun sudah tidur tengkurap di tempat tidur miliknya. Pemuda itu tampak kelelahan dengan raut wajah yang galak. Siwon tersenyum melihatnya. Setelah berganti pakaian dan mencuci muka, Siwon mengecup pipi Kyuhyun yang bertambah _chubby _itu sebentar sebelum melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya.

Satu jam kemudian, Kyuhyun yang tadi sudah pulas kini bangun karena haus. Pemuda itu memandang ke sekeliling kamar. Dilihatnya kemeja, jas dan dasi yang tadi dipakai Siwon berserakan begitu saja di lantai. Itu berarti Siwon sudah pulang. Namun pemuda itu menghela nafas ketika tidak mendapati kekasihnya itu disampinngnya.

"Yah! Apa kau tidak akan tidur sampai kau menang tender?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di pintu ruang kerja Siwon dengan segelas air putih di tangannya.

Siwon menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali menggerakkan jemarinya di laptop.

"Sebentar lagi." Jawab Siwon enteng.

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. Namun pemuda itu segera mendekati Siwon dan duduk dipangkuannya.

"Umfh… Kyu, kau tau kau tidak sekecil dulu, jadi jangan duduk dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu." Ujar Siwon yang masih belum bergeming. Pemuda itu bahkan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Kyuhyun sambil terus mengetik laporan di laptopnya.

Kyuhyun menggigit leher Siwon sebagai balasan. Secara tidak langsung, Siwon sudah mengatakan bahwa ia bertambah gendut.

Gigitan-gigitan itu kemudian berubah menjadi hisapan. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang menganggur pun mengusap punggung Siwon. Membuat tubuh pemuda itu bergetar.

"Kyu… aku harus menyelesaikan laporan ini." Kata Siwon.

"Kau urusi saja laporan sialanmu itu. aku hanya butuh ini." Jawab Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memagut rahang Siwon yang tajam.

Siwon akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang ia mau.

"Aaah!" Siwon memekik ketika tangan kanan Kyuhyun sudah memelintir putting susunya. Tanpa menghentikan hisapan-hisapannya di leher Siwon, Kyuhyun terus berusaha merangsang setiap jengkal tubuh _sexy _itu.

Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak dari pangkuan Siwon dan berlutut dihadapan pemuda itu hingga kini posisinya berada dibawah meja kerja.

"Kyu…" Siwon menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya untuk memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan kekasih yang sudah dipacarinya selama lebih dari setahun itu.

"_Watch me!_" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan menggoda.

Mahasiswa itu memlorotkan celana pendek yang dipakai Siwon sekaligus celana dalamnya. Tampaklah penis Siwon yang ternyata sudah berdiri dan memerah.

Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya melihat pemandangan itu. matanya mengawasi gerak-gerik Siwon yang ternyata sudah kembali fokus ke pekerjaannya. Senyuman licik menghiasi bibir Kyuhyun ketika pemuda itu menjilat penis Siwon.

Siwon berusaha menahan desahan keluar dari mulutnya dan terus fokus ke pekerjaannya.

Setelah menjilat bagian kepala penis yang berukuran besar itu, tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyuhyun menggenggam benda tumpul itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah!" Siwon kembali memekik. Jemarinya berhenti mengetik sebentar dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam.

Kyuhyun menyodok-nyodokkan otot yang menegang itu ke langit-langit dan seluruh bagian mulutnya. Tak lupa ia juga meremas testis Siwon yang menggantung.

"Mmmhhh…" Kyuhyun mengerang. Ia hisap keras-keras alat kelamin kekasihnya itu.

Siwon kini menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Kyuhyun begitu hebat memainkan mulutnya di bawah sana.

Sambil merilekskan dirinya, Kyuhyun mendorong penis Siwon terus masuk ke dalam mulutnya hingga menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya. Siwon bisa merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh ujung penisnya.

Belum menyerah, Kyuhyun terus mendorong hingga kepala penis Siwon tertanam di tenggorokannya. Nafas Kyuhyun yang keluar masuk lewat hidung terdengar begitu keras mengisi ruangan itu.

Siwon benar-benar tidak kuat menahan nikmat. Kakinya mengejan dengan jemari yang melengkung. Kedua tangannya turun dan menjambak rambut Kyuhyun. ia mulai sedikit lupa dengan laporan yang terbengkalai di laptopnya.

Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan mulai menggerakkan kepalanya dan membuat penis Siwon memenuhi mulutnya. Tenggorokannya akan bergerak seolah-olah ia akan menelan penis Siwon bulat-bulat.

"Aaahhh.. Kyuhyun.." Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya ketika spermanya keluar di dalam mulut Kyuhyun. penis itu segera terlepas dari mulur Kyuhyun yang belepotan Sperma. Namun hal itu justru semakin membuat Kyuhyun terlihat seksi.

Siwon yang sudah benar-benar terangsang mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya ke dalam kamar. Pemuda itu merobek pakaian yang dikenakan Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabar.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat sisi buas Siwon yang dirindukannya itu.

"mmmhhh.." Kyuhyun mengerang ketika Siwon menghisap lehernya keras. Kedua tangannya bahkan sudah meremas-remas dadanya dengan kasar.

"Aaahh! Siwooonn.." Tubuh Kyuhyun menggelinjang ketika remasan itu diganti dengan hisapan.

Kyuhyun seperti dibuat gila oleh permainan cepat dan kasar Siwon.

Menikmati setiap erangan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, siwon menggigiti paha Kyuhyun yang begitu menggoda.

"Berbalik." Ucap Siwon dengan nafas yang menderu. Ia sedang tidak ingin bermain pelan kala itu.

Tanpa protes, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan memakai lutut dan lengannya sebagai tumpuan. Siwon menggigit dan menghisap pantat Kyuhyun dengan beringas. Sesekali tangannya akan meremas daging kenyal itu.

"Ooohhh…" Kyuhyun mencengkeram sprei dibawahnya ketika lidah Siwon menjilati lubang anusnya.

"Mmhhh.. mmbhh…" Siwon mengecup, menjilat, menghisap, dan memagut lubang yang terasa panas itu. kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menahan kenikmatan itu.

Desahan tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulutnya. Bahkan saliva juga terlihat di ujung mulutnya.

Tanpa basa-basi Siwon segera memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang anus Kyuhyun yang sudah basah itu. mendorongnya pelan namun pasti.

"Aaa'aahh.. nnnhh.." Kyuhyun ambruk ketika rasa sakit itu menyerangnya. Siwon yang mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata yang terpejam menahan teriakan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kyuhyun… aahh…" Siwon mengangkat salah satu kakinya dan menggunakan kaki yang lain untuk menahan menggunakan lutunya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Aah.. aah.. ahh.." Siwon menggesekkan penisnya di dinding anus Kyuhyun yang ketat.

Pemuda yang bersangkutan terlihat begitu menikmati benda tumpul yang bergerak keluar masuk di anusnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram sprei dengan erat. Sementara dada dan kepalanya ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang terangkat.

Pinggul Siwon bergerak dengan cepat. Ia berusaha menyerap semua kenikmatan yang kekasihnya itu tawarkan kepadanya.

"Siwooonnn…aahh…" Jemari kaki Kyuhyun saling mengapit. Tanda bahwa klimaksnya semakin dekat. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak ingin keluar sekarang. Ia masih belum puas.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan orgasme yang sudah membuat perutnya menegang itu.

"Jangan berhenti… aaahh.. jangan berhenti.." Desah Kyuhyun sudah hampir kehabisan tenaganya. Suaranya terdengar lemah dan bergetar.

Siwon, dengan staminanya yang luar biasa, tidak terlalu mendengar desahan Kyuhyun. ia terlalu fokus pada kenikmatan yang direngkuhnya kini. Lubang itu mengurut penisnya dengan begitu lembut. Rasa hangat yang melingkupi penisnya benar-benar tak tergambarkan nikmatnya.

Siwon membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kasar hingga pemuda itu menjerit. Rasa nikmat menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun ketika lubangnya berotasi di penis Siwon yang perkasa.

"Aahhh.. aaahh.. " Kyuhyun tidak peduli lagi jika kini ia sudah berteriak tidak karuan. Tubuhnya menggelinjang dan menggeliat kesana kemari ketika penis Siwon menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Pemuda itu seolah tidak kenal lelah terus mengirimkan kenikmatan demi kenikmatan pada tubuh dibawahnya.

"nggghhh.. Kyuhyun…ah" Siwon memuntahkan spermanya didalam lubang anus Kyuhyun yang semakin memanas.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menahan orgasmenya pun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega ketika spermanya juga ikut menembaki dada Siwon.

Siwon ambruk diatas Kyuhyun dengan nafas keduanya yang menderu. Kyuhyun mencium pipi Siwon singkat sebelum berbisik, "Thank you."

END

Ah, apa ini -_- entahlaahhh~ mumpung lagi ada kemauan buat nulis. Kekeke

Dengan cinta,

Cupkyucake.


End file.
